The Forgotten Twilight
by Emily Alice Cullen
Summary: When Hailey Greene moves from her sunny Cali home to Forks, WA, her life is getting an exciting turn. She meets the Cullens. But what happens when the Volturi get involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story so don't be too hard on me if you don't like it! Although, if you DON'T like it, be sure to tell me and give suggestions. **_**  
**_

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters/dialogue/conversations belong to Stephanie Meyer. If I owned them, I would make Edward change Bella a lot sooner! :) Enjoy!**

INTRODUCTION:

When I first heard that my family was moving to Forks, Washington, my first reaction was 'Awesome, I'm super excited!' But then I started to feel nervous. In the books, Bella Swan nearly gets killed moving there. Then I prepared myself for disappointment. The Cullens probably have never existed, and never will.

Little did I know, I was in for the time of my life.

CHAPTER 1:

"Hailey, get moving, we don't want to miss the plane!" my dad called from the kitchen. Yeah. Like I wanted to leave. I was saying my final good-byes to the house I'd spent my whole life living in. I whispered, "Goodbye!" to my old room that would from now on be used as a storage space to the newlyweds moving here.

As I got in the car, I started wondering about the past few days. I got out of the car as I begin on one of my weird daydreams. My entire school, including me, was obsessed with Twilight. In the cafeteria, the cliques at different tables were if you were on Team Jacob or Team Edward, or even Team Switzerland. Then there were other groups, like Team Alice or Carlisle, or teams that were combined, like Jalice or Rosamett. We referred to Robert Pattinson as Rob-Pattz. We looked up loads of fan fiction online. On YouTube, we looked up ways to annoy the Twilight characters. If you liked vampires better, you would refer to the people who preferred werewolves 'dogs'. Vice versa, they would call you bloodsuckers.

We got through security. I continued with my daydreaming. Then I thought about what happened exactly three days ago. The day I found out I was moving. When I had printed the latest fan fiction to show to my friends, they said, "What fan fiction is this? What _is _Twilight?"

And at lunch, everyone was all mixed up! The bloodsuckers sitting next to dogs! I was amazed.

I let it go. But I've been wondering about it. But what is even creepier, is that when I looked up Eclipse scenes on YouTube, there was nothing but reports about a solar eclipse. When I typed in New Moon, all that showed up were the lunar phases. And-

"Come on, Hailey! Let's get on the plane!" My mom snapped me out of my delusional daydream. "Okay," I said. Sometimes, my daydreams can be creepy. Like I'm moving but unaware. I boarded the plane and said adios to my sunny Californian world.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 PART 1:

After we got off the plane, we collected our luggage and headed for our new house. Wow. House already! Dad must really want Mom to like this. She wasn't too happy with us moving from sunny southern Cali to the rainiest place on earth.

"What were you thinking, Thomas Greene?" Mom had said angrily, when she found out about the job relocation. "I didn't have a choice, Kelly," my dad had said, always patient and calm. "It was job relocation or no job at all. Which would you rather?" They were silent for the rest of the night.

When we got to our new house, I helped Mom and Dad with some bare necessities: A few pairs of clothes, mattresses, toothbrushes, hairbrushes, and the ingredients for three basic grilled cheese sandwiches. It was late, so we'd unload tomorrow. Correction- _they _would be unloading tomorrow. _I _ would be attending my first day at Forks High School.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I tossed and turned. I _tried _to memorize my extremely complex schedule. Great. I had one class at the front of the school, and the next at the back. And my locker was in the right wing and ALL my classes were in the left. Me, always the one with the bad luck. Oh well. I'd manage somehow. I turned over in my bed and settled into a restless sleep.

CHAPTER 2 PART 2 – ALICE POV:

Everything was perfect. I had Jasper, my southern gentleman. Renesmee, Bella's daughter, was doing fine. I was actually starting to get used to the wet dog smell that came with Jacob Black every time he came to see Nessie. But then I had the vision.

I slowly felt myself drifting away, in that familiar feeling of a vision. I saw a dark shadow of a human. Jasper then attacking her when she tripped off the bus, landing on the sidewalk, bleeding. Me holding my breath, trying not to lose control as I shoved him out of the way. The vision changed. The dark shadow (I still couldn't figure out what the human looked like!) was in my arms. I was carrying her to my house. I blinked and looked up. Jasper was at my side, feeling my stress. Bella and Esme were standing next to me. Edward, reading my mind, shook his head in worry.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper said in that sweet southern drawl that always makes me melt like butter. I answered, "Another human, Jazz. Please work really hard to control yourself these next few days." "Did you see me-" "Yes, Jasper. And she's coming soon. We should hunt tonight. All of us." I just hoped she wasn't coming for a week or so.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 4 – HAILEY POV

I walked slowly to the bus stop that morning, taking my time. Unfortunately, the bus driver had an attendance list. I thought a lot about the long day ahead of me. I wondered if the classes were harder than last year. I grimaced at the thought of harder classes than Huntington Park Senior High's. Then I knew I wouldn't have any friends. No one to sit next to at lunch.

"Hey, kid, you gonna get off?" The bus driver woke me out of my worries. I jumped. I picked up my stuff and got off the bus. As I walked down the bus steps and into the school, I headed to my locker. I carelessly threw my stuff there and took the stuff I needed for my first and second classes. As I started walking, I dropped a book. Leaning down to pick it up, I dropped all my other stuff as well. I've always been on the clumsy side. I got on my hands and knees and started to gather everything up when out of nowhere, a short girl with spiky black hair is down helping me. She was so fast! I looked up and said "Thanks".

"No problem!" she chirped in a high pitched voice. I also noticed she was really pale. No sign of blush in her cheeks. She was beautiful, too. I decided to try something just then. I had a huge guess about who and what she was, so I dropped my eyes and started staring into space, like a certain character I've read about in a certain book. She tried getting my attention, but I completely ignored her. I have always been good about keeping my emotions off my face, so when she really looked desperate, I blinked and looked up. "Oh, sorry!" I said casually. "I daydream a lot. My friends back home think I'm psychic or something! But I think we both know that no one can really predict the future! I've got to get to my next class. Sometimes I wish I had superhuman speed!" I winked. "I'll see you around!" I said and walked off, leaving her there really disoriented. If she was who I thought she was, there would be the others' powers to play with, too.

I grinned, ready to confuse some vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 5

After going through four classes with lessons I've already done, I headed to lunch. I was super excited. If my theory about possibly Alice Cullen was right, I knew what I was going to do. To Jasper, I would change my emotions every minute. It would be hard, but I've already channeled the emotions I would do. Angry, happy, anxious, surprised, repeat. For Edward's, I would scream the song that never ends in my head. I would also think of all the places they had lived their human lives in: Phoenix, Chicago, London, Columbus, Biloxi, Gatlinburg, Rochester, and Houston.

As they walked in, I felt my pulse and it was racing rapidly. And then I saw them.

They weren't like they were in the movies. They were so much more. As they sat down at their table by the window, I started my routine. I let anger flare up in my heart. The next minute, happiness consumed me. Then, I started doing Edward's routine. _'Phoenix, Chicago, London, Columbus, Biloxi, Gatlinburg, Rochester, Texas.' _I thought, as I let anxiety become my emotion. '_I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES...' _ I became totally surprised. Then I went back to angry. Next, going off what I just thought of, I thought, '_When in Forks, do as the glitter vampires do' _I mentally laughed. The bell rang then, so I got up and threw my trash away. I walked to my next class, knowing perfectly well that even if they did come after me, they couldn't discuss what I just did in public.

That proved one thing. Twilight was not a fantasy anymore. It was real life.


End file.
